vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pacifista (One Piece)
Summary Taking on the image of one of the royal Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma, the Pacifista are an army of prototype weapons of mass destruction created by the scientist Dr. Vegapunk. These machines were created with the costs of an entire battleship, and are intent on exterminating pirates of considerably high bounties: Often being sent to deal with pirates holding bounties of around 100,000,000 berries both pre timeskip, and post timeskip. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | Unknown, likely much higher than before Name: Pacifista (Each being individually labeled with a "PX-" and a following number. Example: PX-4) Origin: One Piece Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Weapons, Experiments Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Large Size (Type 0), Breath Attack, Limited Light Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Heat Manipulation and Energy Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Extrasensory Perception (Disguises, smoke, and makeovers don't hamper their ability to locate people), Limited Information Analysis, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Immunity to Pain Manipulation (Can't feel Pain) Attack Potency: Large Town level (Each of these Pacifista are capable of trading blows with Gear 2nd Luffy. Groups of Pacifistas were capable of overpowering Gekko Moriah) | Unknown, likely much higher than before (Sentomaru noted that PX-5 and PX-7--who were easily dispatched by Fishman arc Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy--were outdated models as compared to the currently used ones, suggesting that they should be much more advanced after two years) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with characters such as Sanji and Luffy), possibly Speed of Light with laser beams (These beams work the same way as Kizaru's light beams) | Unknown Lifting Strength: Class G | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Town Class | Unknown Durability: Large Town level (Despite Robin and Nami severely damaging PX-4's circuitry with lightning, and having it blast a laser inside of its own body, it could tank attacks from all of the Straw-Hats, including Thriller Bark arc Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy in Gear 2nd) | Unknown Stamina: Virtually limitless (Even when battered, a Pacifista will continue fighting until they are damaged in a way that leaves them incapacitated, or their bodies are destroyed) Range: Several meters due to size, at least a few kilometers with laser beams Standard Equipment: Scanner which can identify wanted individuals and allies. Laser beams which can be projected from the machine's mouth and palms Intelligence: Unknown (As a machine, their intelligence is based off of their programming, though these Pacifista have a narrow perception as they simply attack their targets with some regard of their allies) Weaknesses: Limited intelligence and will be thrown off if they lose track of their target Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Laser Beams:' The Pacifista charge and fire beams that generate massive explosions. They can pierce targets, or damage them heavily with their explosive energy. Key: Original Pacifista (Pre-Timeskip) | Current Pacifista (Post-Timeskip) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Luffy's profile (Nightmare Luffy was used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Antagonists Category:Machines Category:Genderless Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Light Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Energy Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Heat Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier